David Taylor (British politician)
| birth_place = Ashby de la Zouch | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = British | spouse = Pamela Caunt | party = Labour Co-operative | relations = | children = | residence = | alma_mater = Open University, Leicester Polytechnic | occupation = | profession = | religion = | signature = | website = | footnotes = }} David Leslie Taylor (born 22 August 1946) is a politician in the United Kingdom, and is Labour and Co-operative Member of Parliament (MP) for North West Leicestershire. He was first elected in 1997. Early life Taylor was born in the town of Ashby de la Zouch. He went to Heather County Primary School near Coalville, Ashby Boy's Grammar School (now known as Ashby School) and Leicester Polytechnic. At Lanchester Polytechnic, he became a Chartered Public Finance Accountant in 1970. At the Open University, he gained a BA in Maths and Computing in 1974. He was first selected for his seat in 1989 and contested it in 1992. He founded Safeguard the Quality of the Rural Environment (SQUARE), and has been a parish councillor, churchwarden of St John the Baptist church in Heather, President of Heather Sparkenhoe Cricket Club, magistrate and school governor. Before being elected as a Member of Parliament, Taylor was an accountant and the computer applications manager for Leicestershire County Council from 1977-97. Parliamentary career Taylor's views are to the left of the Labour Party and he is widely regarded as one of the parliamentary rebels and has rebelled on 7.2% of votes since June 2001.Voting Record — David Taylor MP, North West Leicestershire; The Public Whip In 2005, he was nominated for the 'Backbencher of the Year' award. He regularly attends local events, often making it to more than one function in an evening in order not only to be seen there, but to show his support and to maintain his high profile as a local MP. As Chair of the All-Party Group on Smoking and Health, he has been particularly active on the issue of tobacco control. he is also a Member of the Chairmen's Panel Committee and a Memberof the Environment, Food and Rural Affairs Committee. Taylor described it as 'a real privilege' to win the title of “Commons Backbencher of the Year 2007” in the Annual Awards organised by Sky TV and The House magazine and decided by a ballot of all 646 MPs. His citation described him as ‘an indefatigable campaigner, constant attender and independent–minded’. Taylor announced on 13 May 2008 that he will stand down at the next general election, due by June 2010.MP set to stand down; The Burton Mail, 13 May 2008 Announcing his decision, he said that he was planning to return to his former lives in accountancy, local government and higher education. Personal life Taylor married Pamela Caunt on 13 September 1969 in Loughborough. They have four daughters (and one son, deceased) and one granddaughter. References External links * Website of David Taylor, MP * BBC Politics page * Guardian Unlimited Politics - Ask Aristotle: David Taylor MP * TheyWorkForYou.com - David Taylor MP * Open Rights Group - David Taylor MP * Blog News items * Seizing gypsies vehicles in October 2007 * Pledging to refund £5 to every constituent in November 2004 * School governors in January 1999 Category:1946 births Category:Living people Category:Labour Co-operative MPs (UK) Category:Members of the United Kingdom Parliament for English constituencies Category:UK MPs 1997-2001 Category:UK MPs 2001-2005 Category:UK MPs 2005- Category:Alumni of the Open University